STH OTP Prompts
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: A collection of small prompts featuring my favourite Sonic pairs. Some will be romantic, some will be platonic and some will be sibling based.
1. Sonic x Shadow, romantic

**STH OTP Prompts**

**Chapter 1: Sonic x Shadow, romantic**

From where he was lying on the couch back-first staring up at the ceiling, Sonic lifted his head and looked over at Shadow as he was sitting at the kitchen table nearby quietly reading to himself. "Hey, Shadow?"

"Yeah?" The ebony hedgehog lifted his glance from his book and turned his attention to his mate to hear what he had to say.

Showing a smile of delight at the fact that he now had Shadow's attention, Sonic lifted his legs before pulling himself up so he was sitting properly, turning around so he could look at his lover directly and resting his arms on the top of the couch before speaking. "Have you ever seen something that changed your life?"

Shadow stared in silent surprise for a few moments before nodding. "Yes." Closing his book on the page he was currently up to, he stood up from his seat and walked over to the couch as Sonic watched him silently. Once he was standing in front of the couch's back, he bent down to the azure's position and reached his hands out to cup Sonic's face much to the latter's surprise, with the feeling only amplifying once Shadow gave his answer, a bright smile showing.

"I met you."

Sonic felt his eyes widen at the simple yet sincere reply and as he was staring in starstruck amazement, his muzzle and tip of his ears began to turn from their trademark cream and blue colours to a red that almost matched Knuckles. As the azure hero was simply staring silently, seemingly lost in his own world, Shadow showed a look of concern upon realising that he hadn't responded yet.

"Sonic? Are you okay?"

He was soon given his answer as a wide smile slowly came to Sonic's face and he let out a happy sigh before collapsing on the couch with a rush of immense happiness flowing through him.

Shadow looked down at his mate in surprise before shaking his head with a chuckle of amusement. "Some things never change with you, do they?"


	2. Sonic x Shadow, romantic (2)

**STH OTP Prompts**

**Chapter 2: Sonic x Shadow, romantic**

It seemed to be a quiet day for Sonic and Shadow as the two were simply spending the day together in their house. As silence filled the room the two occupied, Shadow turned his glance to his azure mate. "Sonic, can I ask you something?"

As he was relaxing on one of the small chairs in the room, Sonic looked over at Shadow in surprise before nodding with a smile. "Oh, yeah, sure thing! What's up?"

"Have you ever been rejected before?" It was more out of curiosity than anything, but Shadow really seemed interested to know; he was already familiar with the fact that Sonic was no stranger to giving out rejections once in a while, if his history with Amy was any indication, but being on the receiving end of one would be a shock to him.

Sonic was silent for a few moments at the sudden question, and then he let out a quiet sigh of dismay before nodding. "Yeah… once."

"Really?" Shadow asked, an expression of surprise coming to his face as he made his way over to sit down beside Sonic and find out about the details on this for himself. _'This sounds like it should be interesting…' _Of course, Shadow wasn't willing to say that thought out loud and accidently make this incident worse for his mate.

"Mm-hm…" Sonic simply nodded his head once and turned his glance to Shadow so he could explain. "This was during one of my visits to the Chao Garden. I was just enjoying myself spending time with the little fellas and giving them affection like I always do, but when I went to pet them…" An expression of dismay came to his face with the memory of that day resurfacing in his mind. "One rejected me."

Shadow was left staring in stunned silence for a few moments; of all the things he was thinking he'd hear regarding this incident, he wasn't expecting the one time Sonic had been rejected to be from a Chao. After all, he knew for himself how the Chao seemed to flock to his mate like he was the centre of attention, which tended to be common when it came to Sonic, in all fairness. "Wait… really?"

"I know; I still can't believe it either! I just bent down to pat the little guy and he just smacked my hand away. That makes no sense. Those little fellas usually love when I come to visit them. Why would any of them say no to being petted?" He then let out a saddened sigh as he pressed one hand against his head. "Do you think he hates me?"

Shadow stared in stunned silence for a few moments before going over to place one of his hands under Sonic's chin and lift his head up to look at him, making the saddened gaze in his mate's eyes more visible, to which he couldn't help feeling concerned; he hated seeing his mate upset. "Sonic…" He was silent for a few moments before showing a comforting smile. "I don't know if I can think of anyone, aside from a few names I can list off the top of my head, who'd hate you."

Sonic quietly sighed in dismay, clearly looking not too convinced. "I don't see how this is really helping…"

Shadow watched his mate in silent concern before moving over on the chair so he was sitting closer beside Sonic and placed an arm around his mate with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure this Chao is just a bit stubborn and he'll warm up to you in no time. After all, you were certainly able to get through to me." Sonic stared up at Shadow in surprise as he continued. "And if that doesn't happen, then the next time we visit the Chao Garden, I'll make sure he sees you the same way his friends do: as the gentle and kind caretaker you are."

Sonic was left in silence for a few moments before he was able to speak. "Really? You'd do that, Shads?"

Shadow simply nodded in confirmation with a smile. "Of course. You know how I love to see you smile, just like you make everyone else around you feel the same way."

With a wide smile coming to his face, Sonic wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his mate tightly. "Thanks, Shadow."

Shadow simply showed a bright smile at the sight of his mate now smiling again before returning his embrace. "You're welcome."


	3. Silver x Whisper, platonic

**STH OTP Prompts**

**Chapter 3: Silver x Whisper, platonic**

Silver was busy at work on the laptop, typing away on something as he was searching through a particular website for something, with Whisper standing just beside him as she was having a look at what he was searching. After a few seconds passed, Silver let out a sigh of annoyance before slamming one of his hands against the side of his head as his searching wasn't providing very successful results. "I don't like shipping all that much…" he groaned.

Whisper turned her glance to him in surprise, wondering what he meant. "Why?"

Silver opened one of his eyes at the sound of her voice beside him and he lifted his head upright and lowered his hand before turning his glance to her to explain. "It's always more expensive for some reason…"

Whisper leaned over to have a closer look at the screen and she silently scanned the information before turning her glance back to the white-furred hedgehog. "Well, if you're searching for items from different countries, wouldn't it make sense for their exchange rate to be different compared to us?"

"Well yeah, but…" Silver then turned his attention towards the laptop screen which was currently showing a row of various items with ranging prices beside them. "Why do I keep ordering things from Chun-nan?"

Whisper could only shrug, feeling just as clueless as him.


	4. Shadow x Rouge, platonic

**STH OTP Prompts**

**Chapter 4: Shadow x Rouge, platonic**

Rouge looked over the list of items that she needed to buy as she was waiting for Shadow to meet up with her at the store; they had a long list to get through and it wasn't helping that he was taking longer than usual to arrive. Once she was certain that everything on the list was accounted for, she lifted her head to find that Shadow was still nowhere in sight and she let out a groan of annoyance. "What could be taking him so long? I told him that we needed to be ready early in the morning if we wanted to get through this and be out of here fast. Honestly, you'd think he'd be here by now!" She then crossed her arms with an annoyed expression as waiting for him was beginning to test her patience. However, after a few seconds, a familiar voice could be heard from behind her.

"Here I am, Rouge." The female bat turned around in surprise and was greeted with Shadow walking over to her, evidently looking not too thrilled about having been forced to get up this early in the day. However, the same thought didn't appear to cross Rouge's mind as she showed a smile of delight at the fact that he was finally here.

"Shadow, there you are! I've got the list, but I forgot to get the bags before I left. Do you have any on you?" She was then caught by surprise as Shadow made his way up to her before stopping just in front of her and pointing under his eyes.

"The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they're specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence."

Rouge stared in blank silence for a few moments, blinking a few times as she did so, before showing an expression of annoyance at his dramatics. "A simple 'no' would have sufficed, you know."

"In that case, no, I don't have any bags." Shadow bluntly replied.

Rouge let out a sigh of dismay at this response. "I didn't think so…"


	5. Sonic x Amy, romantic

**STH OTP Prompts**

**Chapter 5: Sonic x Amy, romantic(?)**

Amy watched with a cheerful smile as Sonic was looking over the essay that had by this point taken up more than a few pages she had been writing about their relationship; it was something she had been working on for quite some time and she decided that now was the perfect opportunity to show it to him. As he was quietly reading it to himself, Amy leaned over so she could point towards a certain area of the page the blue hedgehog was currently at. "Have you noticed this? The fact that I included 'I love you' in the essay?"

Sonic lifted his glance up to her and if the look on his face was any indication, it seemed that part had been made clear as day to him. "Uh…" He was silent for a few moments before slowly nodding in confirmation. "Yeah… I've noticed. In fact, it shows up a lot in here."

Amy cheerfully giggled in delight before looking up at him. "I know. I just wanted to make sure that part was apparent in case no one noticed." She then leaned back in her seat and sat comfortably so she could leave him to resume with reading.

Sonic stared at her silently before looking back at the essay, with the nervous expression he had been showing only become more obvious. _'I'm not sure if the fact that she's been working on this makes us being together better or worse…' _At this point, he was hoping it would be the former, lest he end up having to deal with one of Amy's breaking out her hammer moments.


	6. Shadow x Amy, platonic

**STH OTP Prompts**

**Chapter 6: Shadow x Amy, platonic**

In one of the small cafes located on the outskirts of Central City, Shadow and Amy were sitting together enjoying their lunch. There appeared to be nothing but silence in the small area surrounding them as they seemed to be content with the peaceful silence and simply enjoying their lunch together. However, after a few seconds passed, Shadow's glance fell to the salt shaker sitting on the table beside him. He stared at it silently before reaching over to pick it up and turned to Amy.

"Hey, Rose, look at this."

Amy lifted her head up from her meal as she looked towards Shadow to find out why he was holding the small salt shaker in his hand. "This is me." He then shook the salt shaker a few times, while Amy watched in surprise and she turned her glance down to try and figure out what he was saying before she clicked her fingers with a smile.

"Oh, I get this one!" She then let out a giggle before taking her guess at this little game he was playing. "It's because you're salty, right?"

"No." Shadow quietly replied. Amy showed an expression of surprise since her guess made the most sense to her given his demeanour most of the time, but she decided that maybe she should listen to find out what he was actually trying to say. "It's because people like to mess with me for their own amusement and I'm always used." As he had his glance lowered while he spoke, he then looked up at the sakura-coloured hedgehog as she was staring at him in shock. "But I think I like yours better."

Amy could only silently gasp in shock, as it was clear that the things Shadow had been through in his past were still a big deal for him. "Oh my gosh… Shadow…" An apologetic look began to show on her face as it was beginning to sink for her. "I'm really sorry. I didn't…"

Shadow simply raised a hand to stop her in her tracks. "It's alright." A small smile then came to his face as he finished. "I'm feeling better now."


	7. Sonic x Shadow, romantic (3)

**STH OTP Prompts**

**Chapter 7: Sonic x Shadow, romantic**

Shadow let out a quiet sigh as he was simply staring up at the ceiling while Sonic was rested comfortably beside him; there was something he had been trying to make sense of ever since he learnt about it, but no matter how hard he tried, the answer just wasn't clear to him. After having a few more moments to try and think it over, another sigh escaped his lips. "I just don't understand it."

"Hmm?" Sonic slowly opened one eye upon hearing his mate's voice and turned his head to him to find out what was on his mind. "What's up, Shad?"

Shadow turned his glance to find that Sonic had woken up and was looking at him in concern, wondering what he was thinking about. Since he knew that the azure hedgehog would start asking him about it very quickly, he decided it best to start saving him the trouble.

"Why do people use 'you're my home' as a romantic thing?" While Shadow spoke, he sat up and began scratching the side of his head in confusion while Sonic silently watched in, closely listening all the while. "Do they want to live in their partner or something?" The ebony hedgehog slowly shook his head as that statement didn't seem to make any sense to him, and trying to figure it out only seemed to not provide any successful answers.

Sonic was basically silent as he was listening to what his mate had to say and a smile of amusement came to his face before he started chuckling to himself, with Shadow turning his glance to him in confusion as he began what the azure found so amusing. "I don't think they mean it like that, Shadow."

"So then… what does it mean?" Shadow quietly asked as Sonic sat up and made himself comfortable beside his midnight mate before he felt ready to start explaining this to him.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Home is where the heart is'?" Sonic asked. Shadow slowly nodded, wondering where Sonic was going with this. "Well, I think when people say 'you're my home' to the one they love, they mean that when they're with them, they feel like they're where they're meant to be, like the one they care for is exactly where they're supposed to be. It may not be their actual home, but it just feels that way to them."

Shadow blinked a few times with his eyes wide in amazement at Sonic's explanation; suddenly, things seemed to make a lot more sense to him once he had heard his mate's take on the matter. After having a few moments to let the explanation sink in, Shadow turned his head to Sonic as a bright smile slowly came to his face. "Well… if that's true…" He then reached over to wrap an arm around the blue hedgehog, holding him closer to him. "Then there's nowhere else I'd want to be than with you, because wherever you are feels like home to me."

Sonic let out a chuckle at his mate's words, but at the same time he found it impossible to remove the bright smile he was showing. "That's great to hear, Shads."


End file.
